


The dogs and Their cub

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Full Moon, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry has nightmares, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Messy writhing, Other, Pointless, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Trials, Werewolves, Writer's Block, remus has nightmares, sirius has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: I know I did this already but it was so fun to write.  This is what I planned on doing for my first one but it did not know how to write it: Sirius gets out of prison only to find Harry in the Hospital. not slash or Wolfstar.





	1. Chapter 1

Hell. That’s what a five-year-old Harry James Potter and Sirius Orion Black called their lives. Sirius’s life was not like this when he was in school.  However, things changed when he got out of it. All was going well until he was betrayed. Now he sat in a prison cell. In the worse prison, you can think of.  Did I mention he’s innocent? Harry’s life was always like this. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and his stupid cousin. Harry had no parents. He thinks that they died in a car crash, but they did not. Harry, however, believed this. He believes that that is how he got his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  Then there was Remus John Lupin. His life, just like Harry’s has been Hell. You see Remus is a werewolf.  He has been one since he was only five years old.  However, like Sirius, his school life was great, the best years of his life actually. However, like Sirius, everything went downhill after school as it does for many. His friends are dead and one of them a trader.

              The day started out normal for Harry, with Harry waiting for his uncle to get him out of his cupboard that he slept in. “Boy get up now!” Harry’s uncle yelled right on cue. The five-year-old opened his eyes and blinked. Harry then waited for the small door to be unlocked. When it did, Harry got out of bed and out of the small room to make breakfast. He wished that he could have some, but he could not. “Bring me my, coffee boy?” His uncle sneered.

“Coming sir,” Harry said even though he was not supposed to speak to him.

“What did you say to me? Did you speak to me boy?” Harry tensed as his eyes grew wide. Then he ran for it. He tried to find a place to hide but he could not find one. Harry knew that this will led his uncle to beat him. Harry then closed his eyes as his uncle picked him up and though him to the ground while yelling in Harry's ears. Harry then blacked out when his uncle started to kick him and he kicked him hard.

              Meanwhile in a cold dark cell in Azkaban prison laid a sleeping innocent Sirius Black. However, he was not really sleeping. He was simply resting his eyes. This was hard because every time he closed his eyes, he saw his childhood, his terrible childhood with his 'loving family'. “I’m innocent,” he muttered to himself.

“Yes, you are,” a guard outside his cell said. Sirius laughed, however, the door opened. This made Sirius open his eyes and look at the guard who walked into the room.

Sirius saw a guilty look on his face but he was hiding it with a stern look in his eyes.  

“What?” Sirius asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Come with me Black,” he said as he walked to Sirius who stood up confused making Sirius yell as the guard pulled him out of the cell and bounded his hands behind his back.

 _‘This is it. I’m sorry Prongs. I failed you. Moony, oh Moony. You will never know the truth.’_  Sirius thought as the guard pulled him along. _‘Stop whining Black. You’re a Gryffindor face it.’_ Sirius told himself. However, he was forced into a room with the minster looking rather guilty.  _‘What’s going on?’_ Sirius wanted to ask but he kept his mouth shut.

“Hello Black,” he paused as Sirius was forced into a chair. “Events have come into light. It turns out Peter was found running in the backyard of a wizard home, and, and, and you are free to walk out of these doors. I hope I don’t see you here again,” with that Sirius’s hands were free. Sirius looked at him with tears forming in his eyes but he was confused and yet happy at the same time. 

“What? Really?”  Sirius had tears in his eyes as the guard pulled him to his feet.

“Oh, and Lupin is outside waiting for you,” he added before Sirius left the room with a whole lot of tears falling down his face and a weight lifted off his shoulders.

        Screams. That’s all you can hear Inside Harry’s home. it wasn't even his home, he just lived there like a slave.  The window was open when Harry’s uncle beat him. However, no one knew it was open for Harry opened it with magic. You see, like his parents Harry has magic.  “That’s what you get freak!” his uncle roared so the whole neighborhood could hear however there was a cop walking by and heard this.

‘ _What was that?’_ He thought as he came up to the home with an eyebrow raised

“Did I hurt your feelings boy?” the cop heard this and listened in some more from the open window. This is when he heard a little boy cry out for help in tears.

 _‘That’s it.’_ He thought as he knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before the door opened. In the doorway stood a big man with his face red with anger. However, it slowly faded when he saw the cop.

“Hello, my name is Lloyd,” he said with a fake smile as he looked at this man. However,  when the cop looked at his hands he saw blood.

“Sir. I have heard noise complaints coming inside your house. May I come in?”  Harry’s uncle started at him and shook his head as his face grew redder. Lloyd did not know that this was possible. 

“No!” he was going to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it with his foot.

“Sir, I must come in,” the Lloyd insisted as he looked at the man .  however the man did not let him in. However, Lloyd pushed passed him when he saw Harry on the floor not moving. “What the hell?” He asked as he pushed past Harry’s uncle.

“The little freak deserved it,” the cops eyes widened at the boy on the floor. there was blood all over the boy's face and he looked sick and too skinny for his age. 

“You did this?” He asked as he ran to the boy and pulled out his walkie. “I need an ambulance,” he said into the walkie and stood up. “You beat your own son?” the big man laughed.

“The freak not my son! He’s my wife's freak’s sister's son!” Harry’s uncle said his disgust in his voice.  Lloyd did not say anything as he looked at the man. an uneasy silence filled the home. this lasted until the paramedics came running in, as well as the backup that Lloyd called during the silence.

“Is this the boy?” a doctor asked looking at Harry. Lloyd nodded as the doctor gently picked up the five-year-old and put him down on the Stecher. While this was going on Harry’s uncle was being put in the police car, handcuffed and screaming.

              Sirius felt like he could breathe again when he walked out of the doors. He had tears on his face and tears in his eyes when they gave him his wand. He had more tears in his eyes when he saw Remus Lupin. “M…...Moony?” Sirius voice was dry and filled with tears. “I’m, I’m so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me,” Sirius cried not meeting his best friends' eyes.  Remus stared at him and smiled.

“Of, course, I do Padfoot. That was in the past, besides it was all Wormtail, not you. I see that now,” Sirius smiled nodding. He was grateful that his last living best friend forgive him and also blamed Wormtail and not him. However, this made him sad because Remus did think it was him before he was free of this hell hole that he is now getting out of.

“Thank you, Remus,” Sirius said wiping the tears from his eyes. Remus smiled and hugged his best friend. Sirius hugged back and smiled at him.

“Now let’s go home,” Remus said with a smile, but it does not reach his eyes. Sirius saw this but did not say anything as the two left with a pop.

 


	2. Meeting the Dogfather and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says

       They rushed the small boy to the hospital. No one knew his name as they rushed him down the hall and into a room.  All that they know is that his relatives were abusive to the boy and not to their own son.  “He’ll be ok,” the doctor said to Lloyd who called him in while they waited for Harry to be healed “Does the boy have any parents?” The doctor asked Lloyd as they stood in the waiting room. However, Lloyd only shrugged and sighed.

“I don’t know. I did not ask but since he was living with them, I have to say maybe. I don’t know I just had to get him out of that house. However, I went back to the house and I saw that the boy slept in the cupboard under the stares.  I Also found this,” he gave the doctor a letter and a plush stag. “The letter was on the front steps,” he added before the doctor read the letter out loud:

_“Dear Dursleys,_

_My name is Remus Lupin. I’m writing to you to tell you that myself and my friend Sirius Black are coming over to pick up Sirius’s Godson from your house later today. Please make sure that you let Harry know._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Remus John Lupin,”_

Lloyd took the letter and read it over and hummed for he did not know who this Remus was. Remus was a very strange name. So was Sirius, he never met or heard of anyone called Remus but wait, wasn’t Sirius supposed to be in prison? Maybe he was let out. Lloyd sighed but he did not ask about Sirius instead he asked:

“Whose Remus Lupin,” However, Harry’s doctor did not answer as a nurse came up to them and said:

“The boys awake, but he’s scared. I tried to calm him down, but I can't,” the doctor nodded and followed her to the boys’ room. Leaving Lloyd alone in the waiting room.

           Remus waited for Sirius to get out of the shower. He did not blame or rush his best friend for he needs this. Remus was reading the newspaper article about werewolves and how they should all be in Azkaban.  Remus got lost in the paper that he did not see Sirius walking down the stairs.  “Moony?” Sirius asked as he walked into the living room where Remus was sitting. Remus, however, did not look up at him. He did however when Sirius took the paper out of the werewolf's hands.

“Oh, hello Sirius. Sorry I was just……”

“Reading a depressing article about your ‘furry little problem,’” Remus smiled at this and stood up.

“Ready to get Harry?” Sirius had a big smile on his face as he pulled the guardianship papers out of his robes. Remus smiled when he saw the smile on his friends face.

“Are you joking? Of course, I am,” Remus laughed as they both left with a pop. However, when they got to number 4 the house was quiet, and a muggle police car stood in the driveway. There was also police tape around the house. 

“What the hell?” Remus asked as they walked up to the driveway. Then as they got to the door the smell of blood mixed with muggle medicine hit his nose. Remus made a noise as he got a whiff of it. Sirius saw this on his friends face.

“What is it, Remus?” Sirius asked getting worried. Remus, however, could not speak for a minute for the smell was too strong. When Remus got himself together he looked at Sirius with a sad and angry look on his face.

“Sirius, Harry’s not here,” Sirius had tears in his eyes.

“Well, where is he? Where is my Godson?” Sirius’s voice was slipping with anger and sadness. Remus did not answer however as he pulled out his wand.

     When the doctor walked into the boy's room. When he saw the child, he had tears in his eyes. “Son,” the doctor said as he walked closer to the boy. Harry looked at him. The doctor was amazed by how beautiful his green eyes were. He also saw a scar on the boy’s forehead. It looked like an old scar. “Can I ask you your name son?” Harry looked up at him confused.

 _‘Why is he asking me my name? No one had has asked for my name before.’_ The little boy let out a sigh. “Harry Potter, sir.  Harry James Potter,” the boy said as he hid his head under the covers of his hospital bed.

“Do you have any parents Harry?”  the doctor asked. “My name is Oliver by the way,” he added. He did not want Harry to be scared of him. Oliver looked at him with a small smile. However, it took a while for Harry to answer. When he did the boy's voice was quiet and full of fear:

“I don’t have parents,” Oliver nodded and pulled out the letter and showed it to the boy.

“Do you know who Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are?” he asked; however, Harry shook his head. Oliver hums. He was going to tell him that one of them is his Godfather but some yelling stopped him. Oliver then sighed and ran out of the room.

   “Where’s my Godson?!” A man with long black hair and warm gray eyes yelled. Next to him was a taller man with sandy brown graying hair. This was weird because he looks about the same age as the other man who was still yelling.

“Sir calm down and tell me who you are,” the man looked over to the other who nodded.

“Sirius Black Godfather of Harry James Potter. Now, where is he?!” Sirius yelled the last part. His friend sighed and put his free hand on his arm for the other was resting on a cane.

“Sirius, he’s here, and he might be sleeping, don’t yell,” Remus said turning Sirius around and taping his nose away from Oliver, so he can’t see. “I’m Remus Lupin by the way,” he added turning around. Sirius sighed and nodded to his friend.

“Can I see my Godson please?” Sirius asked voice quiet but slipping a little. Oliver looked at this man with sympathy and then looked over to Remus who looked around with nerves in his green-amber eyes.

“Ok follow me please,” Remus and Sirius both nod. Remus was slower than the others because the full moon was in a few days. Sirius, however, was right at the doctors heals like a clingy dog. This made Remus laugh a little.

             Harry had his eyes closed when the door opened however, they snapped open. In the doorway stood Oliver his doctor and two other men

“Hello pup,” the man with black hair said. He looks nice to Harry. “Do you remember me, Harry? It’s Sirius. Sirius Black. Padfoot?” Harry blinked and shook his head. “Well, then I’m your Godfather Harry,” Harry smiled at this, but he did not meet his eyes.

“Are you going to save me?” Harry asked in a small voice as he looked at the two of them. This shocked Remus and Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius as he walked closer to Harry as the smell of blood filled his nose. However, only Sirius saw this on his face.

“What do you mean save you cub?” the werewolf asked looking over to Sirius once again who walked closer to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Lloyd walked in.

“I think the boy means save him from his aunt and uncle,”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sirius snapped. However, Remus put his free hand on Sirius’s shoulder.

“Can you tell us what that means?” Remus asked voice in a voice that was a lot calmer then Sirius’s. Lloyd sighed when he looked at Remus who was looking at Harry and then looked to Sirius.

“The boy’s aunt and uncle beat him,” Lloyd said calmly shaking his head. Remus’s eyes turned amber and Sirius looked like he was going to murder someone for real this time. “Are you the boy’s legal guardians?” Remus shook his head sadly and closed his eyes for a minute.  He opened them when he said:

“I’m afraid only Sirius is. I’m not allowed to because of my um, condition,” Remus said sadly. “However. I will be staying with them at their house,” Remus added looking over to Sirius who nodded and smiled a little but he was worried about his Godson and Remus who was letting the wolf free at the moment.

“Do you have the papers?” Sirius nodded and pulled them out of his robes. Lloyd looked over them and nodded.  “Ok, when the boy gets released you can take him home,” Sirius and Remus smiled and then nodded.

             When Lloyd and Oliver left the room  Sirius and Remus were alone with Harry. Making  Sirius felt a lot better now that they were gone. He likes muggles but one of them was a cop and Sirius feels uneasy around them. The doctor too. He’s not sure why he does not like doctors, maybe it takes him back to his childhood, he’s still not sure.  “So, you're my Godfather?” Harry asked in a small child-like voice.  Sirius smiled and nodded as he sat down next to Harry’s hospital bed.

“Yes, cub, I am,” Remus smiled as he watched Sirius and Harry talk. “This is Remus Lupin. However, you liked to call him Moony. Anyway, he will be staying with us. He was also a friend of your parents was I,” Harry smiled at this and nodded to Remus who nodded back with a smile also.

“You knew mummy and daddy before the car crash?” Harry asked still with a smile on his face. However, Remus and Sirius were not smiling when they heard Harry say this.

“Harry,” Remus said slowly as he looked at Sirius who sighed and nodded.

“Your parents did not die in a car crash,” Sirius finished him. Harry looked at Sirius with his big green eyes. There was a look of betrayal on his face that only Sirius saw but Remus heard it in his voice.  This reminded them of James for some reason.

“They didn’t?” Harry asked Sirius who nodded sadly Remus also nodded slowly and sadly as tears of anger and sadness filled his eyes but he did not let them fall.

“A very evil man killed them. I’m afraid that’s all I can say. You are too young to understand what really

      Lloyd came in the room once Harry was asleep. “I need to speak to you two,” he said to Remus and Sirius. Sirius nodded to Remus who nodded back with a small smile. However, Remus saw fear in his eyes. Remus sighed at this and mouthed:

 _‘It’s ok.’_ Sirius nodded as they followed the other man out the door. Sirius was shaking when they stopped walking.

“I have been going over your files Mr. Black,” Sirius tensed which Remus saw.  The werewolf then put his free hand on his shoulder. “And it seems that you were in prison,” he paused making Sirius’s eyes fill with tears. “However, it says that you were innocent,” Sirius let out a breath and nodded not saying anything, however. “How long where you falsely imprisoned for Mr. Black?” the older man asked. Sirius sighed and looked at the werewolf. Remus sighed knowing that this was hard for Sirius to say so he nodded for him to answer.

“F…. Five years,” Sirius stuttered as he thought of Azkaban.

“The same age as the boy?” Lloyd asked and Sirius nodded at this not meeting his eye.  “And since Mr. Lupin could not take care of him, he was stuck with his only living relatives,” Sirius and Remus both nod.  “Well, I don’t think you should worry about his aunt and uncle anymore,” Sirius smiled darkly and Remus let the wolf free. However, Remus looked as if he was going to bite someone under the full moon.

“Moony,” Sirius warned when he saw the wolf in his eyes. Remus snapped out of it and sighed when he heard Sirius’s voice.  Remus sighed again.

“Sorry about that Padfoot,” Remus said looking at Lloyd who backed up a few steps away from them. Remus sighed again. “I let my demons free,” Remus said bluntly. Sirius smiled a little at this, but Lloyd did not get it. So, he nodded and walked away. This made the werewolf sigh again and walked back to Harry’s room. However, Sirius turned around to see Lloyd standing there staring at them.  Sirius nodded when he saw the fear in his eyes than like Remus he walked back into Harry’s room with a smile on his face.

          Days have passed and the last two Marauders got to take their cub home. However, they were two day’s late because of the full moon so they could not pick up Harry.  When they were walking to Harry’s room however Harry’s nurse saw Remus resting very hard on his cane. He also looked really sick at this point. “Are you ok sir?” she asked as she handed Harry his plush stag. Harry’s eyes widened at this and hugged it tightly. Remus looked at her and smiled but she could see a little bit of pain in his eyes. However, he did not answer her as he walked over to Harry and smiled at him.  The nurse nodded and left the room when she saw this family. Sirius then walked over to his Godson and smiled at him fondly as he hugged the plush stag close to his chest.

“Hello, Harry. Ready to go home?” Sirius asked him as he looked at Remus who also smile but Sirius could also see the pain in his eyes. He then sighed and looked at Harry who, for the first time, had a huge smile on his face, but Remus could still see the fear in his green eyes. However, Sirius could tell that he has never smiled before.

“Yes,” Harry said in a quiet and shy voice. Sirius nodded, however when he went to pick him up Harry flinched. Sirius sighed and this and cursed himself in his head and looked at Remus who also sighed. Then Sirius said in a gentle voice:

“I’m going to pick you up Harry aright. I’m not going to hurt you,” Harry nodded and allowed Sirius to pick him up. However, Harry tensed in his arms. Sirius put a hand to soothe him and then nodded to Remus to close the door. When the door was closed. Sirius nodded to Remus who grabbed Sirius’s arm. “Harry, this is going to feel weird and you might feel sick but it will be over soon,” Harry nodded unsure what to think about that. Then he felt like he was being sucked into the Dursleys vacuum cleaner. He hated that vacuum. This makes him wonder what his chores will be when he gets to his new home.  the feeling stopped once the three wizards got home.  Harry did not realize that he had tears in his eyes when they arrived with a pop.  “I’m so sorry Harry. Please don’t cry alright” Harry sniffed and looked around the house.  “Do you like it?” Sirius asked. Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius smiled back at his Godson.

      Sirius took  Harry to see his room, which he was confused about that fact that he gets his own room, a real room. However, he did not ask if it was really his room because he was scared that they were going to say no and shut the door in his face and take him to the shed that he saw in the backyard. The house was bigger than the Dursleys. This made Harry happy but also scared because he knows that happiness will not last forever. Sirius was playing with Harry in his room while Remus cooked dinner for the new family. However, when dinner was called Harry stood in the doorway of the dining room before he bolted out of the doorway and up the stares. Remus and Sirius stood in the dining room concerned and confused when they heard Harry run away from them.


	3. first night at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again like the title says

     Sirius and Remus stood in the dining room for a few mines before they went to go look for their cub. “Harry!?” they both called as they walked through the house.

“Harry,” Sirius called. He was getting nervous and Remus could tell but he did not want to worry about that right now. All he cared about was finding Harry and this only.  Remus snapped out of his own worries and looked at Sirius when he said: “Moon let’s split up,” Remus nodded anyway at his friend and sighed but he still thinks that they should do this together but then again, they have a better chance of finding him this way.  

“Right. We will find him Sirius don’t worry,” Remus told him as he sniffed the air for Harry.  while Sirius walked to the stars while Remus followed his nose.

Harry was hiding, but not inside but outside. He knew that he will be living in this shed, the one that he was hiding in. Harry had wished at this moment that he had a warmer shirt on but then again, they might not care. They don’t care about him.  Harry closed his eyes at this thought as he wrapped his little arms around himself. It was a cold night, but he did not care. He was sure that they won't find him. Then a thought came to his mind:

_‘This was not a good idea.’_  Harry let out a shaky breath as he hugged himself tight and shivered. Harry closed his eyes tighter now.

“Harry? Cub!” Harry heard Remus call and snapped his eyes open.

_‘Oh no.’_  Harry panicked as he closed his eyes once again _‘I’m going to get it now.’_  Harry then started to cry cold tears as he sat there in the cold on the floor. “Please don’t find me. Please!” Harry cried, softy

       “Harry?” Remus called once he walked up to the shed and sighed when he saw the door opened a little. Remus then took a deep breath and walked.  Harry then closed his eyes tight when he heard Remus walk. He knew that he was going to hit him, yes, he will hit him. Harry thought that they loved him, maybe not. Harry then closed his eyes tight as Remus walked up to him “Harry,” Harry heard Remus say. Then he heard him let out a breath. However, it was not an angry one but one that says that he was relieved, relieved to see him safe.    Harry opened his eyes to see a smile on Remus’s face. He was happy to see Harry safe. Why he ran and hid. Remus smiled at Harry, but he should not be in here, but Remus did not care. “Harry? “Harry nodded slowly and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. Then he flinched a little when he heard Remus call: “Sirius, I found him,” Sirius smiled and then ran in with tears in his eyes. Remus saw this and smiled but he also had tears in his own eyes.

“Harry. There you are,” Sirius said as he helped Harry to his feet. Then he said: “Come on let’s get out of this dreadful place. No office Remus,” Remus waved it off.

“It’s fine Padfoot. Now let’s get out of here. I’m sure you’re hungry,” Remus teased.

“Ok Rem. Come on Harry lets go inside its cold out here,” Harry looked at him. He did not see any anger in his gray eyes but relief and kind of happiness. This confused him as he took Sirius’s hand and walked out of the shed. Remus was the last one out as he looked around the shed with sadness in his eyes.

             Remus and Sirius were talking to Harry once they were around the table. Only Harry was not saying anything he did not know why these people were not hitting him for hiding from them. He was also confused when he got to eat with them and was looking at him. It felt weird to him. “So, Harry? what do you want to do after we are done eating?”  Sirius asked his Godson who did not look at him. Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at   Harry who had not eaten at all. Nor was he eating anything on his plate.

“Harry it's ok you can you know we won't yell at you. You need to eat alright,” Harry looked at him confused. Why was he saying this?

“I……. I can eat? I’m not allowed to, yet my uncle says…………” Harry trailed off and looked down at his plate. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

“Well, we are not your uncle Harry. You will never see him again. We are your family now,” Sirius said with a smile. Harry looked at him and nodded. Remus let out a sigh as he watched his best friend and his Godson bound. He wished that he could have custody of the boy but this was alright but being able to have custody of this little boy would be better.

_‘Greyback. This is all Greyback’s fault.’_  He thought as he watched Harry who was listening to Sirius as he told him stories about James and Lily.

             Harry was confused when Sirius put him in his room.  He gets his own room? Harry thought for sure that he was going to sleep in the shed for running off and hiding. However, this was not the case. “Good night pup. I love you,”  Sirius said as he pulled the covers over the little boy. Harry looked at him shocked. _‘Did he just say that he, he loved me?’_ Harry’s little mind never thought that no one did but yet someone just said it to him, to him

“You………...you love me?” Harry asked with tears in his eyes as he looked at Sirius who was at the door. Sirius was about to leave when he heard this.

“Of course, I love you pup. Why would you say that?” Sirius asked as he turned around and walked over to Harry’s bed and sat down on the end of it. Harry looked up to him with tears in his bright green eyes.

“No one has ever said that to me,” Harry said sadly shaking his head. Sirius gave him a sad smile as unwanted tears formed in his eyes but he did not care at the moment. Then he said:

“Well, Moony and I are going to change that. We love you, both of us,” Harry smiled and hugged his stag. “Does he have a name?” Sirius asked as he pulled out of the hug and looked at the plush stag in his Godson’s hands. Harry smiled at him  and thought for a moment before he said:

“I’ll call him,” Harry paused dramatically making Sirius laugh. Then Harry said: “Prongs,” Sirius has more tears in his eyes as Harry said this then he smiled as tears ran down his face. While Remus was in the doorway also with tears in his eyes. They were all quiet for a while and Harry wondered why, but they were crying to it must be something good. He thinks anyway. Then Sirius said:

“That’s a wonderful name, Harry. Do you know what?” Harry looked at him with his big green eyes.

“What?” Harry said in a small tired voice. Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and Remus walked into the room also wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he sat down in a chair that was in Harry’s room.

“Your dad could turn into a stag. We called his Progs too. Your dad gave you that when you turned one. That was a few weeks before…………” Remus trailed off as he looked at Sirius with tears still in his eyes but he did not care.

“James was our best friend. He was also our brother,”  Harry smiled when Sirius said this then Remus said:

 “You look just like him. Well other than your eyes. You have your mothers’ eyes,” Sirius then kissed Harry on his forehead. While Remus smiled and did the same. Then  Harry looked at them with tears in his eyes.

“I think your tired Harry. Time for bed,” Sirius said as Remus walked to the door.  Harry nodded as he allowed Sirius to pull him in for a hug and then another kiss on his forehead.

“Good night cub,” Remus said as he went in for a kiss also. Then Sirius and Remus left the room, Harry was asleep after Remus had closed the door.

       Sirius and Remus were in the living room reading by the fire. “When do you want to tell him that you’re a werewolf?” Sirius asked breaking the nice silence that the two friends were in. Remus put the book in his lap and looks at the fireplace and sighed.

“I don’t yet Padfoot. I think we should let Harry get used to the house and us first. He’s still scared of us. I don’t want him to be even more scared when he learns that the quiet man that lives with him and his Godfather is a monster. I don’t want him to be scared of me Padfoot. I don’t what him to hate the man that looked after him while his Godfather was out doing something,” Remus said with a  sad tone to his voice.  Which Sirius heard. Then he sighed and nodded.

“You are right about many things in What you said but you are not a monster. I thought we agreed that you will not call yourself that again,” Sirius said with another sigh as he put his book down in his lap also. Remus sighed and nodded but Sirus could see something in his eyes but he did not ask him about it.  

“Right, sorry Siri. It’s just………just,”

“It's not far that Harry lived with those people. It’s not your fault you know. it’s mine,” Remus looked at him and shook his head.

“No, it’s not yours, Sirius. Let's agree to also say that it was not your fault nor was it mine,” Sirius sighed and nodded.

“Ok Moon you win,” Sirius said as he picked up his book.

“When do you read?” Remus teased making Sirius roll his eyes and throw a pillow at him. Remus laughed and looked at the new moon in the sky. Then he went back to his book.

        “What are you thinking about Moon?” Sirius asked as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey. Remus looked up from his own drink and sighed.

“James. Do you remember that one night three days after the full moon James got us in that pillow fight and we did not go to sleep until three in the morning?” Remus said laughing. Sirius laughed and took a sip from his mug. Remus smiled and closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them.

“I think we need to get some sleep, Moon. We need to meet up with the muggle that found Harry tomorrow. He also wants to talk with us about how Harry’s relatives should be treated,” Sirius said as he took a sip and sighed.  Remus heard some pain in his voice, but he was covering it with anger. The werewolf knows that Sirius does this all the time. He has never heard what his voice sounds like when he’s talking about something that upsets him without hearing anger behind it and not the pain that he feels. Its always anger that he hears. Remus sighed then a thought came to his mind as he took one last sip from his mug.  

“I guess your right Padfoot. I think we also had enough to drink also,” Remus said with a laugh. Sirius smiled and got off his chair while  Remus did the same. Then they both walked up to there rooms. However, when Remus was about to lay his head down on his pillow Remus heard screaming and it was not just one scream but two. Sirius and Harry both woke from a nightmare. Remus sighed. At this point, he wished that he was not reading in bed but watching his best friend and Harry. Remus sighed again as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

   

 

                 


	4. Nighmares and stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Harry had nightmares

Remus walked into Sirius’s room first. Harry was having a nightmare he will need all the help he can get. Remus slowly opened the door and turned on the light. “Padfoot?” Remus said slowly and quietly. Sirius looked up to him. Remus saw tears in his eyes. “James, James he was blaming me,” Sirius said choking on tears.

“I don’t think James or Lily is mad at you. It was not your fault Padfoot. Now Harry is having a nightmare also. I think we need to check on him,” Sirius nodded with a sigh.

“Come on Moon,” Remus nodded as he followed Sirius to Harry’s room.

              Harry was crying into his stag when the door slowly opened. Harry tensed as the door opened. He did not relax however when Sirius and Remus walked in. “Harry cub. Shh, it's ok. It's just us,” Remus said as he walked up to Harry’s bed. Harry was still tense once Remus and Sirius sat next to him.

“It’s ok pup its just us,” Sirius said as he took the shaking Harry into his arms. Harry nodded as he hugged his Godfather. “Did you have a nightmare, Harry?” Sirius asked once Harry stopped shaking. Harry nodded.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said quickly. Remus and Sirius nodded.

“Well, cub. Let’s get something in your tummy. Are you hungry?” Remus asked. Harry looked at the werewolf and nodded.

“Yes,” Harry said once Sirius picked him up. Remus smiled sadly at his best friends’ son as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

After they were done eating the small family went to the Muggle police station. Sirius knew that this had to be done but he was nervous because he feared that he had to talk to them about Azkaban. He also feared for Harry because Harry is still shy and hates being around people. Remus walked behind them as they walked to the station. Remus was less scared, but he wished that they were not doing this.  _‘Why can’t I? why couldn’t I take care of Harry. this is all my fault. I’m so sorry Harry, James, Sirius, and Lily. Why do I have to live in this hell? Why can’t I……...’_

“Remus?” Sirius broke him out of his thoughts. “We are here,” Remus nodded and walked up to the station. Harry tensed in Sirius’s arms.  “It’s ok Prongslet. These people will help us ok?” Harry nodded but he still felt tense in Sirius’s arms. Remus sighed and followed his best friend up the stairs and into the building. 

              Sirius walked in with Remus close behind. They were greeted by Lloyd. The cop that saved Harry from that hellhole of a house.  “Mr. Black, Lupin. Hello Harry,” Lloyd said to the small family.  when Harry hid his head behind Sirius’s.  “How is he doing?” he added when he saw this Sirius sighed.

“He’s, um, well he’s doing as well as expected. His parents would be so mad at His ‘Relatives’,” Sirius used air quotes with a sigh. Lloyd nodded and said:

“Follow me we need to discuss things,” Sirius and Remus followed the officer.

“Will there be a trial?” Remus asked voice shaking a little. Sirius heard this but did not say anything.

_‘Weird I thought I was nervous.’_  Sirius thought once they walked into Lloyd’s office. Lloyd nodded.

“We are not sure when it will be though but there will be one. No child should have to go through that,” Sirius nodded even though he was thinking about his childhood. His childhood was hell before he moved in with the Potter’s. Now he’s doing the same thing, but it was reversed. Sirius sighed again at Harry and Remus. Remus was reading to Harry while Sirius talked with this man that helped his Godson.

“Will Harry and I have to attend?” Sirius asked even though he knew the answer.  Lloyd nodded with a sigh.

“You may bring Mr. Lupin with you also,” Sirius nodded and looked over to Remus who laughed with Harry at the part of the book that they were reading.

_‘James should be here, Lily should be here to be with their son. Why did they have to die? Why did I go after Wormtail?’_  Sirius put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Remus heard this and walked over to Sirius with Harry in his arms. Harry was looking at the book that Remus had given him.

“Sirius, everything will be just fine,” Remus said as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Sirius looked up from his hands. Remus was not surprised when he saw tears in his Sirius’s eyes. Lloyd watched the two friends.

“I think Mr. Lupin is right Mr. Black,” Sirius sighed and nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  Sirius cleared his throat.

“Right I can’t wait to take those. Remus cover Harry’s ears,” the werewolf rolled his eyes and did as Remus said. “Basterds’s down,” Sirius stood up with an evil smile on his face. Remus took his hands-off Harry’s. ears. Remus nodded in agreement.

“Well said Pads. Now, do you know anything about the trial?” Remus asked.

After the meeting with Lloyd. Remus and Sirius took Harry out to eat and then to the park.  Sirius loved that park. He used to hide there when his parents were being annoying or his little brother. His heart aches for Regulus. Even though he’s mad at him. He knows that everything that happened was in the past, but he was still mad at his little brother. Harry’s giggles on the playground snapped him out of his thoughts. “Siri, Siri push me please,” Harry called with more giggles. Sirius stood up from the bench with Remus watching. Remus was reading however he stopped when he saw Godfather and Godson having fun together. Remus, however, got lost in the thoughts of him telling Harry that he was a werewolf.

_‘I still need to tell him that. Oh, Merlin how do I tell him that? Well, when the time comes, I will tell him, I will be ready, I think. Calm down Lupin things will work out,’_ Remus thought as he watched his best friend play with his Godson. Remus put the book down in his lap and laughed. This is when another family walked up to him.

“Be good to your brother aright,” the mother said to her boys. They both nod. Remus smiled and watched as the boys ran to the playground, but they did not see Harry and Sirius playing. The mother walked up to him and smiled. Remus smiled back. “Nice day,” Remus nodded. “What are you reading?” Remus took his eyes off Sirius and Harry to look at the mother.

“Jekyll and Hyde,” Remus said simply as he looked back at Sirius and Harry. The mother nodded with a smile. However, Remus can see the sadness in her eyes, but he did not say anything about it.

“Who are you with?” She asked after a pause. Remus nodded as he looked back at her.

“My roommate and his Godson,” Remus said as he pointed at Sirius who was playing.

“You can’t get me, Harry I’m the best wizard ever,” Sirius called to his Godson. Remus laughed as he watched them play. The mother nodded again as she watched her boy’s. The two fell quiet as they watched the playground.

              Once they got home Harry was asleep. Remus was the one who had put him down for a nap.  while Sirius sat in the living room lost in thought. Remus walked down into the living room to see Sirius with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong Padfoot?” Remus asked once he sat down in a chair by him. Sirius sighed and said:

“Would James approve of us raising him right now? What if we aren’t meant to raise him? I just feel lost with this,” Sirius said with a bitter tone to his voice. Remus looked at him sharply and sighed.

“What makes you think that? Padfoot. James and Lily wanted this. They wanted us to raise him not those assholes,” Remus said making Sirius laugh a little.

“I know but………”

“Is this about your dream and what happened this morning?” Remus asked cutting him off. Sirius sighed and nodded without saying a word. “Sirius it's all in your head. Stop blaming yourself for everything that had happened. If I wasn’t this monster then I would have loved to take Harry in even though I might still think that you did it,” Remus said as he ran a hand over his scarred face. Sirius looked at him and said:

“Oh, Moony. You’re not a monster we went over this Moon, right?” Remus sighed and nodded.

“And we also said that you will stop blaming yourself for what happened,” Sirius sighed as the two fell quiet.

“Moon?” Sirius asked after a while. Remus opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Yes, Padfoot?” Remus asked looking away from him to look at the fireplace that was still burning. Once Remus looked back at Sirius, he saw Harry in his arms calling for Remus.  “What happened? Greyback?” Remus asked with nerves and anger in his voice. However, the fear was covering the anger.

“Calm down Moon. Harry just wants to see you. he told me about the dream he had. I think its time to tell him,” Remus sighed.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked voice shaking. Sirius nodded as he walked into the living room. Remus sighed again as he ran his hand over his face.  “Ok, cub. There’s something that I need to tell you,” Harry looked at him with his big green eyes. Sirius nodded to Remus who let out a shaky breath.


	5. Werewolf talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells Harry about him being a werewolf

Remus stared at Harry for a long time. He then closed his amber-green eyes and let out a long breath. “Right Harry,” Harry looked at him. Harry had tears in his eyes. Sirius saw this. However, Remus let out another breath. “Do you know what a werewolf is?” Harry looked at him confused. Sirius noticed that Harry’s tears stopped coming. Sirius sighed and realized that Harry thought that they were not going to take care of him anymore. Sirius needs to talk with him about that later. “Well, a werewolf is a monster,”

“Remus, we said that you won’t use that word,” Sirius interrupted him. Remus sighed and nodded.

“Right a werewolf is a person who turns into a wolf at the end of each month or full moon. I was, oh a year younger than you when a real monster came into my room while I slept, and he bit me. I did not learn about why he bit me until I left school. My father decided to tell me the day after my mother’s death. That’s not important. Harry you don’t need to be afraid of me. Alright?” Harry looked at him and nodded.

“Why would I be afraid of you. Daddy and Siri weren’t. Well, Siri tells me that daddy wasn’t but still,” Remus smiled at this and let out a breath.  

“Well, I’m glad that Sirius told you that cub. Now, who wants to play outside before lunch. I think Sirius would like to show you something cool. Right Sirius?” Sirius smiled at him.     

              Harry did not expect this. His Godfather could turn into a dog. A dog that he could ride on. Harry was giggling as Padfoot ran around the back yard. Remus smiled from his book as he heard the sweet sounds of the boy as he sat on the back of his best friend as he ran around the yard. Remus looked to the now setting sun. He should start to make dinner now. “Padfoot!” Remus called to the dog who stopped running and looked at the werewolf. Remus nodded and said: “I’m going to make dinner. You can come in at any time,” the black-haired dog nodded and continued to run around the yard. Harry kept giggling.  

              All Remus heard from the kitchen was Harry laughing. Remus smiled as he made dinner. However, he could not hold back the shiver that went through him when he looked at the now risen moon. Sure, it was a new moon, but he was still scared of it. Sirius came in running in a few minutes later with Harry still on his back. However, Remus did not notice. Harry got off Padfoot while Sirius turned back into Sirius. “Remus?” Sirius asked when he saw him shiver. Sirius sighed and walked over to him. Remus jumped when he felt Sirius’s hand on his shoulder. Remus looked at Sirius with his wand drawn. “Whoa, Moon it’s just me,” Remus relaxed and sighed.

“Sorry, Padfoot. I got lost in my fear for,” Remus pointed at the moon. Sirius nodded and looked over to Harry who was walking over to them.

“Remy is scared?” Harry asked as he took the glass of water that Sirius gave him. Remus looked over to the five-year-old and nodded.

“Everyone has a fear cub. Even your brave Padfoot,” Remus said as he smirks at Sirius who rolled his eyes. Harry giggled at this as Remus set the food down. “Now Harry remember you can eat with us alright,” Harry nodded as he started to eat along with the wolf and the dog.

Harry was asleep right after dinner. Sirius sat down with a sigh when he saw Remus walk into the room with the Firewhiskey. “I know last night we had this but today was,”

“Say no more Moon,” Sirius said as he took the cup out of the werewolves hand. “Harry thought that we were going to get rid of him,” Sirius said before he took a sip and sighed.  “I saw tears in his eyes. Why do things have to be hard? I know that once his birthday comes, we are going to give him the best birthday ever,” Remus nodded as the two fell quiet. Remus slipped into his thoughts about the day. However, he could not be happier when he learned that Harry was not scared of him or hate him. He feared however for Sirius. Azkaban really got him. 

_‘Maybe he needs to see someone about this. No Sirius will never go with it though. What would James say? Who am I kidding I’m the heart of us. I’m the one that helps them with everything though. What do I do James? Lily do you have an idea?’_  Remus sighed as he looked at the fireplace. Then he looked at Sirius who had fallen asleep. Remus smiled at his friend. He then sighed as he put a blanket around Sirius. then he smiled and walked to his room. leaving the fire burning and Sirius asleep on the couch.

Remus could not sleep that night. He’s unsure why. Maybe it was the Firewhiskey or the fact that he freaked out over the moon. Remus ran a hand over his eyes and sighed.  Remus was asleep by one in the morning. Sirius, however, slept like a baby. This was the first time in a long time since he slept this well. Sirius smiled when he saw the blanket on him. “Remus,” he said with a smile. He looked over to where Remus was sitting last night but he was not there. Sirius sighed as he walked into the dining room to see Harry with a smile on his face. Next to Harry was breakfast. Only Remus was not up yet.

“Good morning Siri,” Harry said with a smile. Sirius blinked and shook his head.

_‘No, I’m seeing this.’_  “Um, Harry did you make this?” Sirius asked Harry who looked away. Sirius could see the fear in his green eyes. “Harry I’m not mad at you. I’m just shocked that’s all. Did you have to cook for The Dursleys?” Sirius asked as he sat down. Harry nodded with tears in his eyes.  “Oh, Harry don’t be sad. Remember I’m not mad. Right, I don’t think all this yummy food should just sit here,” Harry smiled at this as they begin to eat. Without Remus, however. 

      “Man, Moon can sleep,” Sirius said when he and Harry were in Harry’s playroom. Sirius was playing with Harry for a while. Harry nodded in response. At this point, Remus walked in. Sirius looked at him. He knew that something was wrong or he was just tired. “Good morning Remus,” Sirius said once Remus walked in. Remus smiled at him and sat down next to Harry who was playing with Prongs.

“Good morning Padfoot. Harry,” Remus said with tiredness in his voice. Sirius sighed and said:

“Couldn’t sleep?” Remus nodded.

“I don’t know why,” Remus said as he ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry giggled and smiled.

“Harry made breakfast,” Sirius said changing the topic. He decided to talk to Remus later.  Remus’s eyes grew wide at this.

“What? he made?” Sirius nodded. “Harry you don’t need to do that. You could have woken us you know,” Harry looked at the werewolf and nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said with tears suddenly in his eyes. Sirius put him in his lap and said:

“Don’t be. Harry, it’s alright. It’s ok pup we are not mad at you,” Harry nodded and calmed down. However, there were still tears falling down his face. It was Remus’s turn to take the boy into his arms and hug him.

       The morning went by fast. The small family had nothing to do weirdly enough. Remus was reading the paper as Harry was being read to by Sirius. However, Remus got lost in the paper because he came upon an article about werewolves again. Remus let out a long angry sigh and threw the paper. Harry heard this and hid behind a chair in the living room. “It’s ok Harry that was just Remus. He needs to stop reading about werewolves in the paper,” Sirius said as Harry nodded and walked back over to the couch. He then sat down next to Sirius who continued to read to his Godson. Remus walked in. He looked a lot calmer then he did when he was reading the paper. “You need to stop reading about werewolf laws Rem,” Sirius said to his friend. Remus sighed and nodded.

“I know Siri. I hate the ministry,” Remus said with hate in his voice. This was rare for the werewolf. However, Sirius was not surprised once he heard it in his voice.

“I agree with you Moon,” Sirius said nodding in agreement. Harry looked at them and smiled.

“I…. I love you guys……. Thank you………...for……saving me,” Harry said in a quiet voice. Sirius hugged his Godson and tickled him. Harry laughed. Remus watched and laughed also. He then said:

“Be careful Harry it’s the tickle monster and his friend,” Remus got off his chair and walked over to Harry and Sirius. Remus tickled Harry also.

“Stop it,” Harry giggled. Sirius and Remus stopped and laughed with the boy. Harry smiled back at them.

“We love you too Harry and your welcome,” Sirius said as he pulled out the book again. “Ok, were where we?” Sirius said after he cleared his throat. Harry was asleep by the story’s end.  Remus smiled at the boy and sighed.

“He really loves you Padfoot. James would be proud of you,” Remus said once he got off his chair and picked the boy. “I got him. You can read that baby book,” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Shut it Moony,” Sirius said laughing as Remus walked out of the room.


	6. Lazy night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not what they seem

Remus came down with a smile on his face. “It’s so nice to have Harry living here with us Padfoot,” Remus said once he walked into the living room. Sirius smiled at him as he took a sip from his Butterbeer.

“I agree with you there Moon. Is Harry asleep?” Sirius asked as he looked at Remus who walked over to the fire and nodded. Remus lit the fire and sat down in his chair.

“What are you going to give him for his birthday?” Remus asked as he pulled out his book.  Sirius smirked at him.

“I’m not going to tell you,” Sirius said as he took a sip from his mug. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to reading. “But it will be amazing. Harry deserved everything,” Remus nodded in agreement. However, he said:

“Don’t spoil him. Don’t think we want him to be some arrogant ass. You know like another Potter,” Sirius nodded and sighed.

“I know Moon. He just needs love right now. You know,” Remus nodded but he did not say anything.

              Harry woke with a smile as he looked around his room. He wanted to get out of bed, but he felt so warm, happy and loved that he did not want to get out of it. Harry looked at Prongs and smiled at the animal.  He then looked at the window and watched the rain. Harry smiled at it. He liked the rain. Harry got out of bed and listened to the rain on his windowsill. Harry got lost in the rain that he did not hear the door open. In the doorway was Sirius in dog form. Padfoot barked. This made Harry jump, but he looked at the black dog and smiled. “Siri,” Harry said with joy in his voice. The dog smiled and walked over to his Godson. Then he turned back into Sirius.

“Hello, pup. Sleep well?” Harry nodded and looked at the door.

“Yes. Where’s Remy?” Harry asked as he allowed Sirius to pick him up.

“Remus had to go to the store. Don’t worry he’ll be back soon,” Harry nodded as they left the room. “What do you want to do before Remus gets back?” Sirius asked once they walked into Harry’s playroom. Sadly, Harry did not have many toys. However, what Harry did not know is that Sirius and Remus were going to take Harry to the store tomorrow to get him all new things. Sirius could not wait to take him. “So, what do you want to play pup?” Harry looked around him and then pointed at the chess board on the floor.

“I have never played that game. Can we play it,” Sirius smiled at him and then nodded.

“I would love to teach you, Harry. Come on. I’ll set it up,” Harry smiled at this.

Remus came back through the fireplace with a smile on his face. “Sirius, Harry. I’m home,” Remus called.

“Oh, you beat me,” Remus smiled when he heard Sirius upstairs playing with Harry.

“Padfoot!” Remus called.

“We are upstairs Moony,” Sirius called.  Remus smiled and walked to the stares and walked into Harry’s playroom. 

“Hello cub, Padfoot,” Sirius and Harry look up to the werewolf.

“I beat Siri,” Harry called as he got to his feet with a smile. Remus smirked.

“Did you now?” Remus said laughing. Harry smiled and ran to Remus and hugged him.

“Yes,” Harry said with a grin. Sirius laughed and stood up.

               Remus was making dinner while Harry chased after Padfoot. Remus smiled when he heard the five-year-old giggle with delight and happiness. Remus turned around to see Harry riding on the back of Padfoot now. “Faster doggy faster,” Harry giggled. Remus laughed. He then turned around again. Remus pulled out his wand and conjured a glass of water for Sirius. then he called:

“Dinner,” Harry got off of Padfoot as Sirius turned back. Remus smiled at Sirius and gave him the glass of water.

“Thank you,” Sirius said out of breath. Remus nodded as he set the table. Sirius put the glass down. He then picked up Harry and put him down in his chair then he sat down himself.  “Remus, did you run into any trouble when you were at Diagon Alley?” Sirius asked as he started to eat. Harry was listening but he kind of tuned them out. He kept thinking about his birthday that was in three weeks. He wonders if Sirius had forgotten about it. He knows that he did. He knows that Remus did also. Harry sighed but it was quiet. Remus with his werewolf hearing heard this.

“What’s wrong cub?” Remus asked as he took a sip of water. Harry looked at the werewolf but did not say anything. Remus sighed. “You can tell us cub,” Remus added as he looked at Sirius. Harry nodded but still did not say anything. “Can we ask you later?” Harry nodded and sighed again. Sirius hummed and said:

“Do you want to hear about your parties?” Harry looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, please can you?” Remus and Sirius smiled.

“Of course, we can Harry. What do you want to hear about?” Harry thought for a moment and asked:

“Do I look like daddy or mummy?” Remus smiled as Sirius walked over to Harry.

“You look so much like your father Harry,”

“However, you have your mother’s eyes,” Remus finished. Harry had tears in his eyes as he hugged Sirius. Remus got out of his chair and hugged Harry also.

              Harry went to sleep with happiness. He got to know what his parties looked like. However, in the back of his mind, he wished that he told Sirius and Remus about his birthday. He knew that they would just look at him and laugh. Just like when he told his uncle that it was his birthday. All he got that day was a punch in the face. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. However, they snapped open when he heard the thunder and saw a green light in his mind. Harry hid under his covers and started to shake. “Paddy. Remy!!” Harry called but it was quiet, and it got stuck in his throat.

              Remus and Sirius were playing chess downstairs. It was Remus’s turn. However, he froze with his hand on the piece. “Moon, what it?” Sirius asked as Remus stood and ran over the stares of Number 12. “Moon?” Sirius stood and followed Remus also in a run. Sirius pulled out his wand. Fearing the worse.

“What do you want to do before dinner?” Remus asked as he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry thought for a minute before he said:

“Doggy,” Sirius smiled and turned into Padfoot.  The black dog barked and ran out of the room. Remus put Harry down and watched with a smile as the five-year-old ran after his best friend. Remus laughed and followed Harry out.

Remus was making dinner while Harry chased after Padfoot. Remus smiled when he heard the five-year-old giggle with delight and happiness. Remus turned around to see Harry riding on the back of Padfoot now. “Faster doggy faster,” Harry giggled. Remus laughed. He then turned around again. Remus pulled out his wand and conjured a glass of water for Sirius. then he called:

“Dinner,” Harry got off of Padfoot as Sirius turned back. Remus smiled at Sirius and gave him the glass of water.

“Thank you,” Sirius said out of breath. Remus nodded as he set the table. Sirius put the glass down. He then picked up Harry and put him down in his chair then he sat down himself.  “Remus, did you run into any trouble when you were at Diagon Alley?” Sirius asked as he started to eat. Harry was listening but he kind of tuned them out. He kept thinking about his birthday that was in three weeks. He wonders if Sirius had forgotten about it. He knows that he did. He knows that Remus did also. Harry sighed but it was quiet. Remus with his werewolf hearing heard this.

“What’s wrong cub?” Remus asked as he took a sip of water. Harry looked at the werewolf but did not say anything. Remus sighed. “You can tell us cub,” Remus added as he looked at Sirius. Harry nodded but still did not say anything. “Can we ask you later?” Harry nodded and sighed again. Sirius hummed and said:

“Do you want to hear about your parties?” Harry looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, please can you?” Remus and Sirius smiled.

“Of course, we can Harry. What do you want to hear about?” Harry thought for a moment and asked:

“Do I look like daddy or mummy?” Remus smiled as Sirius walked over to Harry.

“You look so much like your father Harry,”

“However, you have your mother’s eyes,” Remus finished. Harry had tears in his eyes as he hugged Sirius. Remus got out of his chair and hugged Harry also.

              Harry went to sleep with happiness. He got to know what his parties looked like. However, in the back of his mind, he wished that he told Sirius and Remus about his birthday. He knew that they would just look at him and laugh. Just like when he told his uncle that it was his birthday. All he got that day was a punch in the face. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. However, they snapped open when he heard the thunder and saw a green light in his mind. Harry hid under his covers and started to shake. “Paddy. Remy!!” Harry called but it was quiet, and it got stuck in his throat.

              Remus and Sirius were playing chess downstairs. It was Remus’s turn. However, he froze with his hand on the piece. “Moon, what it?” Sirius asked as Remus stood and ran over the stares of Number 12. “Moon?” Sirius stood and followed Remus also in a run. Sirius pulled out his wand. Fearing the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, sorry about that. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	7. Green lightning and wolf dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is scared of the storm outside and Remus has a werewolf dream

       Harry was shaking in his bed with the covers over his head. “Paddy? I want Paddy and Remy,” Harry kept chanting over and over again. Remus knocked on the door. However, Harry was so scared that he did not say anything.

“Harry?” Remus asked as he knocked on the door. Remus opened the door with his wand drawn. He then whispered: “Alohomora,” a light shined the room. “Harry?” Remus whispered. He then shined his wand on Harry’s bed. Remus lowered his wand when he saw the small boy shake under the covers. “Oh Harry,” Remus said as he lowed his wand. “Nox,” he said into his wand. The light went out and Remus walked slowly to it. Sirius ran in. he relaxed when he saw that there was no danger at all.

“What happened?” Sirius asked as he walked over to the light switch. Remus sighed and then said:

“I don’t know,” Sirius turned on the light. Remus pulled off the covers off of Harry and saw fear in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry, pup. It’s ok we are here,” Sirius said as he walked over to Harry’s bed. Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus. Fear and tears can be seen in his eyes.

“Are you mad? Did I wake you up?” Harry asked with fear and sadness dripping from his voice. Sirius took Harry into his arms and kissed him on his head.

“Oh, Harry. We are not mad at you. Also, you did not wake us because we were still up,” Sirius said as he held Harry close. Harry was shaking in Sirius’s arms. “Harry, what happened?” Sirius asked as he looked at Remus. Remus looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. That’s when it hit him.

“Padfoot. The lighting,” Remus said simply as he pointed out the window. Sirius looked to Remus was pointing and nodded.

“Harry are you scared of the lighting?” Sirius asked. Harry looked at his Godfather. Harry was too scared to answer so he nodded.

“It’s because of the night that your parents died. I don’t want to say anything else. Harry, we are so sorry,” Remus said as he ran and hand over his scared face. Harry looked at him. This was the first time that Harry studied him. He looked older than Sirius but yet the same again. He had many long scars on his face and even on his hands.

 _‘The fate of a werewolf.’_  Harry thought sadly. Sirius looked at Remus and sighed.

“It’s not your fault Moon nor is it mine, right?” Remus nodded and looked at Harry with a smile. “Harry do you want to come down with us until the storm passes?” Harry nodded as he looked around the room. Sirius smiled at Harry and gave him Prongs. “I think Prongs is scared too. Why don’t you bring him,” Harry giggled as Sirius stood with Harry in his arms.   Remus smiled and followed them out.

              The storm passed and Harry went back to bed. However, Sirius and Remus were still up and talking in the living room. “Rem. Harry should not have to go with that,”

“I know Siri. I know what you're going to say, it’s not your fault. We have been over this five times,” Remus said voice firm and sharp. Much like an old teacher. This made Sirius laugh. Remus looked at Sirius and said: “What?” Sirius wiped the tear that was in his eye and said:

“You sounded like an old teacher,” Remus rolled his eyes. The werewolf then laughed and looked at the night sky. He then shivered when he saw the moon. Sirius saw this and asked:

“What are we going to do when the full moon rises? I know we have the shed in the back but still,” Remus nodded and sighed.

“I don’t know Padfoot. I’m going to bed though. Can we talk about this in the morning?” Remus asked as he stood up. Sirius nodded as he looked at the lunar calendar on the wall.

“Ok Rem. I think I’ll go too,” Sirius said as he stood up also. Remus watched as Sirius turned into a dog.

“Can’t sleep as a human anymore?” Remus asked Padfoot. Padfoot nodded his black head and trotted over to the stares. Remus sighed and followed him.

Remus walked into his room with a sigh as he put his wand on the end table and sat on his bed. Remus did not know how long he sat there thinking. He knew that. Harry dreams about Voldemort and the killing curse. Remus sighed as he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes.

_Remus was dreaming. He’s unsure at the moment of it is a good dream or a bad dream at the moment. Remus was walking in the woods alone at night. He then looked to the night sky. The moon was not full, but it looked like it will be in a few minutes. Remus sighed as he looked down his scared body. “Another moon,” he said out loud._

_“Another moon,” Remus turned around to the mocking tone of his alpha. Remus, however, did not say anything as he just stared at Greyback._

_“Greyback,” Remus said as he crossed his arms. However, he uncrossed them when the moonlight hit his skin. Remus screamed in agony. However, Greyback did not. Soon there where two wolfs under the moonlight. Moony looked at Greyback with hate in his now amber eyes.  Then despite the hate in both wolfs eyes, they both howled under the moonlight. Then they both ran deeper into the wood._

              Remus woke with a start. However, he did not scream. He knows that it was just a nightmare. However, this nightmare told him that the full moon was near. Remus wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. The werewolf picked up his wand off the end table and walked to the door. Remus then took a deep breath and walked out of the room. The werewolf smiled when he saw Padfoot at Harry’s door and pushed it open. “Getting Harry up the fun way this morning I see,” Remus said with a laugh. The black dog barked and walked into the room. Remus then made his way down the stairs with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part is short. Anyway, tell me what you think. Was the cliff hanger resolved? Can you tell me? See you next time.


	8. Moonlight shoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius take Harry shopping

Remus sat at the table reading the paper when Sirius came down. Remus smiled when he heard Harry giggle. However, he did not look up from the paper. “Good morning Remus,” Sirius said as he looked at Remus. However, Remus did not look up at him. “Moony came to you in a dream again?” Remus put the paper down and nodded.

“Yes,” Remus breathed as he ran a hand over his face. Sirius put Harry down and sighed.

“The full moon is near. What are we going to do about Harry?” Sirius asked as he looked at his Godson who watched Remus. Remus did not look to good. His eyes were weary, and he looked like he was going to be sick.  However, Harry did not want to be rude, so he did not say anything.

“I don’t know Pads. Maybe we can ask Molly if she can take him. I mean I don’t think Molly and Arthur have met Harry yet,” Remus said weakly. Sirius nodded.

“That might work. Molly loves kids,” Sirius hummed as he looked at Harry who was still looking at Remus. “Right, are you ready to take Harry to the store today Rem?” Sirius said in a low whisper. Remus smiled at his friend and nodded. However, he did not say anything as he went back to the paper.

              Harry had no idea where they were going but as long as he is with Remus and Sirius, he was good. Sirius and Remus walked down the road with Harry in between them. They were all walking to the underground. Sirius was a little nervous for Harry and on how he will act on the train. Sirius looked over to Remus who was looking around them. Sirius knew that Remus does not care what people think about his scars, but he knows that it does not make him feel good when people stare at him because of them. Soon, Remus, Sirius, and Harry were on the train waiting for the doors to close. Harry looked around him with a mix of excitement and fear in his big green eyes. Remus who was sitting next to him smiled. “I think he likes the train Pads,” Remus whispered to his friend. Sirius smiled and put Harry into his lap. Well, it was more like Harry climbed into his lap. Remus smiled at him as he closed his eyes for a minute. Sirius saw this and sighed.

“Rem,” Remus opened his eyes and hummed.

“Sorry Pads,” Remus whispered as he looked around him. Harry looked around him as Sirius ran a hand through his black hair. Someone saw this and smiled.

“What his name?” She asked. Sirius looked to the voice and said:

“Harry,” Remus smiled at the boy sitting next to her. However, his werewolf nose picked up the scent of something, but he did not tell Sirius. he knows that it was just the wolf trying to break free. Remus smiled at the mother and said:

“Sirius are stop is next,” Sirius nodded as he looked at the boy too. However, he did not say anything to the small family.

The small family where walking down the road again. Harry still had no idea where they were going but he did not care. Remus was looking at Harry with a small smile on his face. He could not wait to show Harry where they were going. He bets that neater can Sirius. When they walked up to the store Harry was confused. He was hoping that they were going somewhere fun. However, tears formed in his eyes when he saw that it was a store for children. “Surprised. You are going to get anything you want Harry but remember that we can’t do this all the time,” Harry looked at them with wide eyes.

“Realy?” He asked confused. Remus and Sirius nodded as they all walked into the store.

              Harry was surprised he gets to pick out stuff and not use his cousin’s old stuff. He was also surprised when Sirius put him in the cart and not let him walk around ten feet behind them. Harry looked at his Godfather as he pushed him through the store. Then he looked at Remus who was looking for the boy’s aisle.  “Here we are,” Remus said with a smile. Sirius smiled back at him and pushed the cart into the aisle.

“Well, Harry what do you think. This one?” Sirius said as he pulled up a par for overalls up to the small boy's body. Harry looked down at it and smiled a little however he did not say anything. He still had to wrap his mind around that fact that they were spending money on him and only him. Harry wants to ask why but he was too scared to ask. So, he simply nodded at the outfit as Sirius put it into the cart. Harry did not say anything as Remus and Sirius put clothes in the cart.  Sirius started to get worried about Harry, but he did not show it as they walked up to the toys.

“This is the fun part,” Remus said as they walked up to the rack that’s filled with plush animals. “You can pick any two,” Remus said as Sirius put Harry on the ground. Harry scanned the rack and picked up a brown wolf and black dog. Sirius and Remus smiled at this.

“Good choice pup. What are you going to name them?” Harry thought for a minute as Sirius put him back into the cart.

“Moony and Padfoot,” Harry said as he looked into the cart. He then said: “Why are you spending all of your money on me?” Sirius who was pushing the cart stopped and looked at Harry.

“Because your special Harry,” Remus said cutting Sirius off who had just opened his mouth to say something. Sirius nodded as he pushed the cart along.  

“I am?” Harry asked as Remus looked through the toys.

“Of course, you are cub. Why would you think that you are not?” Remus asked as he showed Harry a toy. Harry looked at it and nodded. Then he took it out of Remus’s hand and showed it to Sirius. Sirius smiled at the toy and nodded. Harry put it in the cart.  

“My uncle says that I’m a freak and not special,” Harry said with sadness in his voice.

“Harry don’t listen to what your aunt and uncle said to you. You are special and we love you know matter what,” Harry smiled at this. Sirius pushed the cart along again.

              Harry was happy knowing that he gets all of this stuff that he will not take for granted.  Harry was at home now in his room playing with the new toys that Sirius bought for him. Harry could not believe that Sirius got all of that stuff just for him. Harry ran around his room with Padfoot and Prongs in both of his hands and Moony on his head. Harry giggled as he ran around the room. Sirius was watching him in the doorway with a smile. “Having fun Harry,” Sirius asked. Harry turned around and nodded.

“Yes,” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow and said:

“Time for your nap pup,” Harry nodded without question. Sirius was grateful for this, but he was also saddened because a normal five-year-old would wine and say that he is not tired. Sirius picked up the boy and put him in his bed. He then took Moony off his head and tucked in the little boy along with Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. “Sweet dreams puppy. I love you don’t forget that,” Harry nodded as he hugged his plush closer to his chest and closed his eyes. Sirius smiled as he kissed Harry on his head and left the room.

Sirius found Remus in the back looking at the shed with a scared look on his face. Sirius let out a sigh and said: “I Floo called Molly she would love to look after Harry. I did not tell her why though. I think it should be you who tells her about your ‘Furry little problem’,” Remus nodded as he opened the door and closed it once Sirius walked in.

“I’m glad that you are out of that place Padfoot. I would be a mess without you on the full moon,” Remus said as he looked around with misery in his green-amber eyes. Sirius nodded in understanding.

“Now come on Moon lets get inside. I think we only need to be in here when the moon rises,” Remus nodded as he followed Sirius out and back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I will be working on this story now. So there won’t be any long breaks. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	9. Red hair and almost moon rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is near and Harry goes to stay with the Weasley's

Remus sat down at the table with a sigh. Sirius looked at him and sighed also. “It will be ok Moon. Alright, it will be,” Remus looked at him with his eyes being amber now. Sirius sighed knowing that this was the first thing that happens before the full moon.

“I know Pads. It’s just we are looking after Harry now and I don’t think Moony will………” Remus trailed off as he put his head in his hands.  Sirius sighed and sat down next to him and sighed and.

“You’ll be alright. I’ll be right there,” Remus looked at him and nodded. “I think we need a drink right,” Sirius said with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes.

“I think you need one, not me. I’m going to need one though after I tell Molly about why she is looking after Harry once the moon rises,” Remus said standing up. Sirius nodded as he watched Remus walk over to the fireplace.  “The Burrow,” Remus called as he though the Floo powder into the fireplace. Molly appeared with a smile.

“Hello Remus,” she said with s smile on his face. However, it fell when she saw the weary look on his face. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Remus let out a sigh and looked over to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius nodded for him to go on. Remus nodded back and then took a deep breath.

“I, I um need to tell you something. I don’t think you’ll like it,” Remus said voice breaking a little. Molly looks at him with a worried look on her face.

“Remus dear you can tell me,” Remus nodded and took another deep breath.

“I’m a werewolf. That’s why you are looking after Harry in four days……days’ time,” Remus said voice breaking a lot more now. Molly looked at him with a sad look.

“You poor man. how long have you been one?” She asked. This shocked Remus but then again it was Molly Weasley. Remus nodded still shocked a little.

“I was a small boy. I was around Four years old. Greyback,” Remus said nothing more. Molly nodded sadly as she looked at the young werewolf.

“I’m glad that you told me, Remus. I’m happy to take Harry,” Remus smiled and said:

“Thank you, Molly. See you later,” the Floo call ended and Remus let out a long shaky sigh and looked back at Sirius. Sirius smiled and handed him the Firewhiskey which Remus took into his hands. Sirius smiled a little and took a sip. Remus did the same.

The full moon came. Well, it was in a day. Sirius had helped Harry pack a bag for the night and next day and night for Harry when he goes over to the Weasley’s. Remus was in bed most of the day, so Sirius had taken him to the burrow. Harry was nervous to be away from Sirius and Remus, but Sirius told him that Molly was nice. After Sirius had dropped off Harry Sirius went to check on Remus. Remus was in his room reading a book. “Only you can read when your feeling sick,” Sirius joked. Remus smirked but he did not say anything. Sirius nodded.  “I know the answer to this and I’m sorry for asking it but how are you………”

“I feel like there is a brick inside my head and its ponding,” Remus cut him off voice filled with pain and anger. Sirius knew that his temper is the worse on the full moon. Remus put his book down and ran a hand over his now amber eyes.  “I’m sorry Pads. You know how I am on the full moon,” Remus said with a sigh. Sirius nodded and sat down on his bed, but he did not say anything. The two friends got lost in their own thoughts.

              Harry has never seen so many redheads in his life. “Kids, Artur,” Molly called as she led Harry into the kitchen. “Everyone this is Harry. Now I want you all to treat him like a kid not who he is,” Everyone nodded. Harry looked at all of the kids. There were Five of them. All of them were boys expect one. Four boys and one girl. Harry was happy to find kids to hang with.

“Hello,” Harry said in a quiet voice. This was the first time that Harry had spoken to any of them.

“Hello,” one of the boys said. He was the same age as him. At least he thinks. “I’m Ron,” he said. Harry smiled at him and nodded. “That is Fred and George, and Percy. Over there is Ginny. Fred and Gorge are the same age and Percy is older than all of us,” Ron added as he walked over to Harry. Harry smiled as he pulled out Prongs.

“This is Prongs. Siri says dad can turn into a stag. So, I name this plash Prongs after Daddy,” Harry said with a sad smile. Molly smiled sadly at the boy.

“That’s so cool,” the twins said at the same time. Harry smiled as he walked into the living room followed by Ron and the twins. Ginny and Percy, however, was picked up by her mother.

“You can hang out with them later dear,” Molly said to her only daughter.

Harry was happy when he showed Moony and Padfoot to his new friends. Only he did not tell them why he named the wolf Moony. He did, however, tell them about Sirius and his dog form. “He lets me chase him,” Harry was telling them.

“So, he can turn into a dog?” Ron asked as he bounced on his feet. Harry nodded as he looked around him. The place just screamed magic and Harry loved it.

“Yes. A big black dog. He says…………” Harry trailed off as he thought about his uncle telling him not to talk to people for a long time or else, he will get it.  Harry stopped talking and looked down at Moony in his hands. The twins looked at Harry confused on why he stopped talking.

“What does he say?” Ron asked trying to get Harry to speak again. Only Harry did not say anything more as he rubbed his eyes with tiredness. He realized that it was time for his nap. Harry got to his feet because he was sitting on the floor and walked over to where Molly was. Harry cleared his throat. Molly looked at him and smiled.

“Yes, Harry?” She asked. Harry smiled a little and said:

“It’s time for my nap,” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes, Molly looked at Harry. she was pleased to learn that he knew that, but she was also surprised when Harry walked over to her to tell her this, not the other way around. Molly nodded without saying anything and picked up the boy. She then walked over to the room where he will be sleeping in and put him down for his nap. She then walked down to get Ron and Ginny which were more difficult to put down.


	10. Moony, Padfoot and the trial moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon hits and Remus and Sirius get ready for the trial.

Remus slept the whole day and afternoon. Until it was time. He hates being a werewolf sometimes. Remus let out a sigh as he walked to the shed in the backyard. Sirius was behind him helping him walk. “Don’t worry Rem. I will be right here once it happens,” Remus nodded as he walked into the shed. Sirius stayed outside as he looked at the blue moon. Remus walked inside with a sigh as he waited for the moon to hit his skin. Sirius heard the screams from his best friend. It broke his heart to hear this from him. Once Sirius heard Moony howl Sirius turned into a dog and slowly walked inside. Moony looked at Padfoot and then he licked him. Padfoot licked back. Then Moony tackled Sirius. Sirius barked happily and licked Moony again. Soon they both were outside howling at the blue moon in the night sky. Moony walked until he laid down and closed his eyes. Padfoot did the same as he let his eyes drop. Soon both dog and wolf were asleep.

              Remus opened his eyes slowly as the light from the mid-morning sun hit his skin. The werewolf realized that he was back in his room. Remus smiled at this. “Merlin,” he breathed as he ran a hand through his graying hair. He then let out a sigh and looked to the door where Padfoot was sitting. Remus could see fear in his gray eyes. However, he knows that it was for him and not what had happened the night before. Remus smiled weakly as Padfoot turned back into Sirius.

“Hello Rem,” Sirius said as he walked over to Remus’s bed. Remus nodded but he did not say anything. “How are you?” Sirius asked knowing the answer. Remus let out a shaky breath and said:

“’I’ve been worse. How did it go? Did I……...” Remus trailed off as Sirius looked at him. Sirius then handed him a potion. Remus took it and made a face once he drank it down. Sirius laughed a little.

“Right why don’t you get some sleep and know you did not bite anyone. I will be right back I have to pick up Harry,” Remus nodded and closed his eyes. however, as Sirius made his way to the door Remus’s eyes opened and he said:

“The trial is tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll be able to come with you,” Remus said with pain and weakness in his voice. Sirius walked back over to him and sighed.

“Don’t worry Rem. I’m sure everything will work out,” Remus nodded and let his eyes drop. Sirius left the room leaving his best friend to sleep.

Sirius walked up to the fireplace with a small smile on his face. He can’t wait to see how Harry is and if he liked his time over at the Weasley’s. Sirius looked back at the stares and sighed. He then walked into the fireplace and called: “The Burrow,” Soon Sirius arrived in the Burrow. He smiled when he saw Molly holding her only daughter in her arms.  “Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Sirius said as he stepped out of the fireplace. Molly turned around and smiled at Sirius.

“Oh, Sirius,” she said as she made her way to hug him. It was a very awkward hug since she was holding Ginny in her arms. “Harry is upstairs with the boys,” Sirius nodded and turned into a dog. Molly smiled at this. Then Ginny went:

“Doggy, doggy,” Harry had said this also. Padfoot smiled at the thought as he walked over to the stares and barked a little. Harry came running out as soon as he heard this.

“Paddy, Paddy,” Harry called as he hugged the dog. Soon Ron and the twins came out hearing Harry calling this. “Guys this is Paddy,” the five-year-old said with a smile. Padfoot changed back and picked up Harry.

“Hello everyone. Sirius Black at your service,” Sirius said bowing a little. This made all of the boys laugh. “And who are you guys?” Sirius added once everyone stopped laughing.

“I’m Fred…….

and I’m George,” The twins said together. Sirius smiled at this and looked at Ron. Ron smiled and said:

“I’m Ron,” Harry smiled at his new friend. Harry then giggled when Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Ok pup. Say good-bye we need to be heading home now,” Harry nodded feeling a little sad by this, but he said good-bye anyway. Sirius smiled and then walked back down the stairs. He said good-bye to Molly and went back through the Floo.

              Around dinner time is when Remus woke. Sirius had told Harry to stay a little quiet throughout the day while Remus rested. Harry understood this. However, he felt bad for Remus and what he has to go through every month. Sirius smiled when he saw his friend slowly walk into the room.  “Hello cub, Padfoot,” Remus rasped as he walked into the dining room and sat down.

“Hello, Remus. I was just telling Harry about tomorrow,” Remus nodded but he did not say anything. Sirius was not worried about this. “I hope things will go well,” Sirius added as he looked at Harry who was eating. Remus smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure it will Siri. Now am I…. I going to be with you? I’m not sure I can…...can be better by then,” Remus said as he took a long drink of water. Sirius nodded and took a sip himself.

“Don’t worry about that Rem. I’m sure it will be alright. Besides, No one will notice. I don’t think they will,” Remus nodded again as Harry started to tell them about the Weasley’s. Remus laughed along with Sirius as Harry told them about the prank that the twins pulled on their brother.

Sirius could not sleep that night. He kept thinking about the trial later in the day. He knew that he should not worry but yet he was. Remus did a little better than Sirius, however, he was thinking about the same thing.  Harry did, however, sleep better than both of them. However, Harry did wake up earlier than them anyway. He always does. Remus and Sirius know that it is from his time with his ‘relatives’. Remus was the next to wake, then Sirius. “Good morning puppy. Hungry?” Sirius asked once Remus walked into the dining room. Even though Remus was the next to wake he did not leave his room until after Sirius did.  Harry nodded to his Godfather. However, he saw a worried look on his face, but he did not say anything about it. Even though he was worried about his Godfather. Remus saw the look on Harry’s face.

“Sirius. I think Harry is worried about you,” Remus said as he waved his wand and started to make them all something to eat. Sirius looked at Harry and sighed.

“Harry. I’m alright. Ok, I’m just nervous about today,” Harry nodded. He knew what today was and he must admit he was nervous too. Sirius smiled a little and sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled back at him. Remus watched these two also with a smile however he got a punch of sadness when he thought of James and Lily and how they are missing this moment with their son. ‘The Boy who lived.’ Remus shook the thought away and sat down with the food.

“Well eat up,” Remus said with a smile, but it did not meet his eyes. Sirius saw this, but he did not say anything. Harry also saw this but like Sirius did not say anything. So, the family all started to eat in silence.

              They were all ready for the trial. Sirius was even more nervous now. While Remus was worried about him being out in public in the state that he was in, well he did feel better than yesterday, and he did look better but he still had to use the cane that he only used for when he goes out after or before moon rise. Remus let out a sigh as he looked at Harry in Sirius’s arms. “Ready to go Pads?” Remus asked voice shaking a little. Sirius nodded as he opened the door. Soon the small family was out on the street as they headed to see the fate of Harry’s ‘relatives.’              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Am I losing my touch with writing? Can someone tell me? Anyway, I hope you all have a good day and night. This story took me a long time because I lost the original file and I got really mad at my computer, so I started over. It turns out this one is better then the first. I will see you next time.


	11. Brithday trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial and Harry's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I’m sorry if I get this part wrong, I’m not good at courthouses or trials. Anyway, enjoy.

Sirius was almost shaking once they walked into the courthouse. He did not know why he was nervous. Maybe because he was worried that they were going to ask him about his time in Azkaban and why Remus could not take him. Harry felt Sirius tense once they walked up to the desk.  However, Harry did not speak not at all. Remus knew that Harry was a little shy, but they will fix that. Sirius cleared his throat and said: “Sirius Black. I’m here for the Dursleys trial,” Sirius had a small smile on his face, but it did not hide the fear in his gray eyes. The person at the desk nodded.

“Yes, it’s down the hall Mr. Black,” Sirius nodded as he and Remus walked down the hall and into the courtroom.

              Sirius was nervous once again when they called his name. “Sirius Black come to the stand please,” Sirius was not nervous when the trial started but at this moment his nerves came back, and they came back stronger than ever. “State your full name sir,” Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who nodded. Sirius nodded back and took a deep breath and said:

“Sirius Orion Black,” Sirius said voice shaking a little.

“Mr. Black, can you tell everyone why you could not take care of the boy over the past five years?” Sirius took another deep breath and said:

“I was put in prison for something that I did not do. They all thought that I did it,” Sirius said with a mix of hate in his voice that only Remus heard.

“And your friend could not take him either,” Sirius nodded and looked at Harry who smiled at his Godfather.

“That is true sir,” Sirius said as he ran a hand over his long black hair.  

“Good, you may sit down Mr. Black. Remus Lupin come to the stand now,” Sirius nodded as he walked back over to Remus and Harry. Remus then nodded to his friend and picked up his cane. Then he stood up making a small noise in pain, but no one heard it but Sirius and Harry. Remus slowly made his way to the stand. Once he got there someone said: “State your full name sir,” Remus nodded and sighed knowing that his voice is going to shake with pain. He did his best to hide it when he answered:

“Remus John Lupin,” the judge nodded and asked:

“Why could you not take the boy?” Remus nodded and said voice not shaking anymore:

“I have an um, condition that makes it hard to take care of any child,” Remus’s voice was filled with sadness and pain.

“Can you describe it. Is that a possibility?” Remus sighed and said:

“It’s hard to put into words sir,” there was a politeness to Remus’s tone. Sirius smiled at this.

_‘There’s the Remus I know.’_  Sirius thought with a smile.  The judge nodded.

“I understand Mr. Lupin. Can you tell me what happened on the day you found the boy?” Remus nodded and said:

“When Sirius was released, he wanted to get Harry right away. However, Sirius needed to be checked out after being in prison. I wrote to Harry’s relatives telling them that we were coming over to pick him up, but I got no letter back. Anyway, when we arrived at the house. Harry was not there. I’m glad that someone found him or else…….” Remus trailed off as he ran a hand through his graying hair.  The judge nodded and said:

“Thank you, Mr. Lupin,” Remus nodded and picked up his cane and slowly walked back over to his seat.

The trial went better then Sirius imagined. The Dursleys were going away. Sirius knew this was going to happen, but he was just so happy that it was happening. Sirius, Harry, and Remus were all at a diner to celebrate what happened. Harry, however, was quiet ever since they walked in. “Harry, what's wrong?” Sirius asked. Harry looked at him with his big green eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“My birthday is tomorrow,” Remus looked at Harry with a smile then he looked at Sirius who smiled back at him.

“Yes, it is Harry. Are you excited?” Harry was surprised that Sirius said this but then again, he was not his uncle. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Yes,” Harry said with his green eyes filled with tears. Sirius did not know if it was happiness or sadness.

“Harry pup why are you crying?” Sirius asked as he looked at Remus who was eating quietly. After Sirius had said this more tears formed in his eyes.

“I never get a birthday,” Sirius sighed and looked at Remus.

“Well Harry we are going to change that come tomorrow,” Remus said after he took a breath and a drink of water.  Harry smiled and hugged Remus.  Sirius looked at him and said:

“Why don’t I get a hug?” Harry laughed and hugged him also. Soon everyone smiled at the small family. Then they all went back to eating.

              The next morning Harry woke to the sound of Padfoot barking and licking the new six-year old’s face. “Eww Paddy get off,” Harry said laughing as he tried to push the black dog off of him. Remus stood in the doorway with a smile on his face and a nice tray of pancakes in his hands. Remus then walked into the room once Sirius got off of Harry and turned back.

 “Happy birthday cub,” Remus said as he set the tray on the bed. Harry looked at the werewolf with tears of happiness in his eyes.  

“Thank you so much, Remy,” Harry said as he started to eat.  Remus smiled at the boy and then looked back at Sirius.

“There’s more to come pup,” Sirius said as he sat down on the foot of Harry’s bed. Remus did the same with a smile as they told him stories about Hogwarts.

              Harry’s eyes widen at the site of the presents before him. “These are all for me?” Harry asked as he picks up one. Sirius and Remus nodded as they watched as the boy sat down and opened the gift. Then another and another. Soon the living room was filled with wrapping paper and toys and gifts of all kinds around the room. There were only two gifts left. Sirius’s gifts, well the two that he was saving for last. 

“Two more pup. I think you’ll like them,” Harry smiled at his Godfather and opened the first gift. Harry had tears in his eyes when he saw the photo album. Harry saw his parents dancing around.

“The picture is moving,” Harry said with happiness in his voice. Remus nodded.

“Yes, Harry that’s magic,” Remus said with a smile. Sirius smiled and said as he pointed to the people in the picture.

“That is your mother Lily and that is your father James. This was the day that they found out that you were going to be born,” Harry heard sadness in his kind Godfather’s voice, but he did not ask why for he knew the answer.  “Right one more Harry are you ready?” Harry nodded with happy tears in his eyes. Remus gave Sirius a look when the present made a hoot. Remus did not know what the last present was, but he knew once he heard this sound. When Harry opened it, he had a big smile on his face when he saw a beautiful snowy owl looking at him. “What do you think?” Sirius had nerves in his voice however Harry did not say anything as he hugged Remus then Sirius.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry said as happy tears fell down his face. Remus smiled and asked.

“What are you going to name her?” Harry thought for a moment before he said:

“Hedwig,” Remus smiled at this and said:

“Let’s play with your stuff shall we,” Harry and Sirius nodded as Harry looked at the broom resting on the wall. He’ll play with that tomorrow.  Harry went to bed that night with happiness as he found his home

“I have a home a real one,” Harry said out loud as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end of this story. Thank you all for bearing with me as I tried to type more than one story at a once. Anyway, tell me what you think. I will see you in my next story.


End file.
